Ensemble, créons un monde rien qu'à nous
by SalemaW
Summary: Et si le passé de Shuishi n'était pas aussi rose que ce que pense Yuki? Et si sa bonne humeur et son entrain cachaient de profondes blessures? Comment ces découvertes vont elles influer sur leur amour? Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est ici.
1. Chapter 1

**Autrice:** mwa, Lilybulle

**Crédits:** persos à l'auteur de Gravitation sauf certains un peu plus tard.

**Note:** je republie cette fic sur ce site et j'espère qu'elle sera plus lu que sur l'autre.

* * *

Yuki se réveilla mais ne vit pas son amant près de lui. Il se leva et sentit l'odeur du petit-déjeuner. Il entra dans la cuisine où du café et des croissants l'attendaient. Toujours pas de Shuishi en vue. L'écrivain prit une tasse et une brioche et alla dans le salon. Le chanteur était là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au loin.

**- Yuki : Shindô ?**

Pas de réponse.

**- Yuki : (s'approchant) Shuishi ?**

Pas de réponse. Ceci l'énerva. Il posa sa tasse et secoua l'épaule de son amant, qui se retourna. Ses yeux violets étaient sombres.

**- Shuishi : désolé Yuki, je ne t'avais pas entendu. J'espère que le petit déjeuner t'a plu.**

L'écrivain ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais vu, en dix mois, de telles ombres dans le regard du chanteur.

-** Yuki : ça va ?**

**- Shuishi : ne t'inquiète pas Yuki, tu as mieux à faire.**

Le blond était sidéré. Le chanteur n'était jamais aussi calme et mélancolique. Il aurait tout donné pour le voir s'agiter de partout. Au lieu de ça, Shuishi retourna ses yeux vers le dehors. Son esprit semblait être à des kilomètres d'ici. Yuki partit s'habiller.

**- Shuishi : je sors. Ne te dérange pas, je ferme la porte. A plus tard.**

L'écrivain accourut mais il était déjà partit. Le blond se demandait ce que son amant pouvait avoir. Peut-être l'avait-il encore blessé ? Non, il le saurait. Là, Shuishi était paisible et perdu dans ses pensées. C'était inquiétant.

Un peu plus tard.

On sonna et Yuki ouvrit la porte.

**- Yuki : tu veux quoi Hiro ?**

**- Hiro : m'assurer que Shuishi était bien chez toi.**

**- Yuki : il est sortit.**

**- Hiro : (inquiet et surpris) quoi ? Dans son état ? Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Yuki : (regard tueur) non. De plus, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi il est si étrange aujourd'hui ?**

**- Hiro : (soupirs) j'aimerais que tu ailles le chercher. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et moi, il ne m'écoutera pas cette année. Je m'en remet à toi.**

**- Yuki : (déboussolé) une bêtise ?? Où est il ?**

**- Hiro : au cimetière à trois rues d'ici… Dépêche toi. Je compte sur toi.**

Le guitariste s'en alla, laissant un écrivain perplexe. Malgré tout, Yuki se dépêcha de prendre sa voiture. Shuishi l'avait sauvé à New-York, il devait en faire de même. Il refusait de le perdre.

Il gara sa Mercédes et poussa le grillage rouillé du cimetière. Il faisait froid et un vent glacial soufflait de temps à autre. Nous étions le cinq novembre. Des corbeaux chantaient leurs cris lugubres. Et après avoir déambulé à travers un dédale de pierres tombales, Yuki aperçut des cheveux roses. Son amant était allongé devant une tombe. Il s'était endormi malgré la température. L'écrivain s'agenouilla et lut l'inscription : « Aya et Paolo Della Nova reposent ici. » Il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il réveilla le jeune homme frigorifié.

-** Shuishi : Yuki ? Ici ?**

Il avait du mal à parler.

- **Yuki : on rentre, tu vas attraper froid.**

Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois chez eux, il mit au lit, une petite boule rose endormie et tremblante.

- **Shuishi : (délirant dans son sommeil) c'est pas moi ! c'est pas notre faute !**

Yuki s'assit près de lui et lui caressa la joue. Il était inquiet même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer.

- **Shuishi : (tremble et s'agite) attention !!!! Non !!!!!!**

**- Yuki : réveille toi, tu fais un cauchemar !!**

Il le secoua un peu et il ouvrit les yeux.

**- Shuishi : (il pleure) Yuki ? Tu m'as ramené ?**

**- Yuki : oui, baka. Tu as faillit mourir gelé.**

**- Shuishi : ça n'avait pas d'importance tu sais. J'aurais continuer à t'aimer.**

**- Yuki : (s'énervant) oui, ça a de l'importance !!! Ne refais plus une chose aussi stupide !**

**- Shuishi : pardon mon Yuki, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.**

**- Yuki : c'est bon. Calme-toi et explique moi ce qui t'arrive, surtout qu'Hiro à l'air au courant. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu.**

**- Shuishi : (faible sourire) J'aime pas le cinq novembre. Je te raconterais, mais demain. Ca sera plus facile.**

Il replongea dans le sommeil avant d'avoir pu en dire plus.

Yuki se leva et couvrit son amant. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Ailleurs. Une silhouette s'approchait de l'appartement de Yuki Eiri.

**- ???: je viens te saluer mon cher Shuishi…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits:** persos pas à moi sauf Julia.

**Note:** laissez moi des reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que quelqu'un voudra la suite TT

**Note1: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Le lendemain.

-** Shuishi : bonjour mon Yuki d'amour !!!!**

Il sauta au cou de l'écrivain.

- **Yuki : ça va mieux on dirait.**

**- Shuishi : viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Ce soir je t'expliquerais pourquoi j'étais pas bien hier ! Mais je dois vite aller au studio, sinon K va rappliquer avec son magnum.**

**- Yuki : d'accord. Passe une bonne journée. A ce soir.**

**- Shuishi : ze t'aimeuhhh !!**

Il l'embrassa et s'enfuit à son travail.

Un peu plus tard.

Seguchi Toma allait rendre visite à Yuki.

**- Yuki : salut, entre.**

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et discutèrent lorsque l'on sonna.

- **Yuki : bonjour…**

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux, son maquillage, ses ongles et ses habits étaient entièrement noirs. Elle portait un corset avec de la dentelle et une jupe longue. Elle était superbe avec sa peau claire, mais elle était effrayante.

**- Yuki : vous, vous désirez ?**

**- ???: bonjour monsieur. Je voudrais voir Shuishi s'il vous plaît.**

**- Yuki : il est sorti.**

**- ???: permettriez vous que je l'attende ici, s'il vous plaît ?**

Il accepta à contre cœur. Elle prit place sur le sofa.

**- Seguchi : vous connaissez Shuishi ?**

**- ???: tout à fait.**

**- Yuki : vous avez un nom ?**

**- ???: oui, comme tout le monde.**

**- Seguchi : et quel est-il demoiselle ?**

**- ???: Julia Della Nova.**

**- Yuki : _tiens, c'est étrange, c'est le même nom que sur la tombe_**

**- Seguchi : d'où viens votre charmant accent ?**

**- Julia : d'Italie.**

**- Seguchi : oh je vois.**

**- Yuki : _comment Shuishi connaît il une italienne ?_ Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?**

**- Julia : je suis étudiante en deuxième année de biotechnologies et génétique. Et vous ?**

**- Yuki : _impressionant, elle a l'air jeune._ Je suis écrivain.**

**- Seguchi : et moi directeur de la NG et ancien membre des Nittle Gaspers. Vous connaissez ?**

**- Julia : (sans enthousiasme aucun)oui oui. Et vos livres marchent bien, M. Yuki ?**

Yuki et Seguchi restèrent ébahis. Toutes les jeunes filles connaissaient ses œuvres.

-** Yuki : oui, je vends beaucoup.**

**- Seguchi : d'ailleurs la gente féminine est folle des romans d'amour d'Eiri.**

**- Julia : ah, je vois. Personnellement, je ne lis que des romans d'horreur ou de magie noire.**

**- Yuki et Seguchi : _c'est qui cette fille au look de vampirella ? C'est pas du tout le style de Shindô_**

La porte s'ouvrit et on entendit hurler.

-** Shuishi : je suis rentrééééé Yukiiiiiiii chériiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!**

**- Seguchi : (goutte derrière la tête)**

**- Julia : (impassible)**

**- Yuki : suis là.**

Le chanteur se jeta sur son amant pour l'embrasser et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- **Shushi : bonjour Seguchi !!! Vous allez bien ?**

**- Seguchi : oui .**

La jeune fille en noir se racla la gorge car Shindô ne l'avait pas vu.

-** Shuishi : qu'est ce que….**

**- Julia : bonjour, Shui-chan.**

Le chanteur s'assit à côté de son amant et en face d'elle.

- **Shuishi : pourquoi es-tu ici ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note1: **Pourquoi personne me laisse de reviews???????????????????????????????????

**Note: **pensées en italique

**Crédits:** persos à l'auteur sauf Julia.

**

* * *

- Shuishi : qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Julia ?**

**- Julia : je suis venue te voir Shui-chan. Surtout cache ta joie.**

**- Shuishi : je suis surpris, c'est tout. D'habitude, tu ne sors jamais de là-bas…**

**- Julia : à vrai dire, j'avais envie de voir si tu allais bien et à quoi ressemblait ton copain.**

**- Shuishi : (gêné) je t'aurais amené une photo…**

**- Yuki et Seguchi : on vous gênes pas trop ?**

**- Julia : non, ça va !**

**- Shuishi : … soit gentille…**

**- Yuki : on peut savoir comment tu connais le sosie de vampirella ?**

**- Seguchi : ce n'est pas ton genre de fréquentation pourtant.**

**- Shuishi : à vrai dire, Julia est ma petite sœur.**

**- Seguchi et Yuki : quoi ????**

**- Julia : bah quoi. Un bonbon rose et un bâton de réglisse, c'est de la même famille, non ?**

**- Yuki : _vise la comparaison…_ Vous avez quel âge ?**

**- Julia : seize ans.**

**- Seguchi : mais, pourquoi vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ?**

**- Julia : pardon ?? Bien sûr que si!!**

**- Shuishi : arrête Julia. Ils ne sont pas au courant.**

**- Seguchi et Yuki : au courant de quoi ?**

**- Shuishi : c'est en rapport avec ce que je devais te raconter ce soir Yuki.**

**- Julia : dans ce cas, ce monsieur et moi nous allons vous laisser tous les deux. Je reviendrais te voir Shui-chan.**

**- Seguchi : au revoir.**

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le chanteur se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- **Shuishi : Ma mère s'appelait Aya Shindô. Elle était née dans cette ville. Lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans, elle est partit faire un stage en Italie. Elle y a rencontré mon père, Paolo Della Nova. Ils se marièrent deux ans plus tard à Venise. Un an après je suis né à Rome, dans un hôpital non loin du Vatican. Il y eut Julia trois ans plus tard. Nous étions très heureux. A la maison ma mère nous parlait japonais et mon père italien, si bien que nous étions bilingues. Une année, quand j'avais six ans, nous sommes venus ici, dans cette ville, pour les vacances de la Toussaint, afin de voir la famille de ma mère. Une fois arrivés, nous avons loué une voiture. Mon père était au volant. A l'arrière je me disputai avec ma sœur. Ma mère nous ordonna d'arrêter mais nous n'en fîmes rien. Nous continuâmes à nous disputer un jouet, lorsque celui-ci glissa et tomba à l'avant. Mon père, exaspéré, se retourna pour nous gronder, mais… Mais il ne vit pas le camion. Ma mère cria, il tenta de freiner, mais c'était trop tard. Notre voiture percuta de plein fouet le vingt tonnes. Mon père avait le visage ensanglanté et ma mère était passé à travers le pare-brise. Ils sont morts ce jour-là, un cinq novembre… Ce fut la sœur de ma mère et son mari qui nous récupérèrent. Hisaya et Senyaki Shindô. Ils m'ont obligés à prendre leurs noms. Julia put garder celui de notre père car d'après eux « une fois mariée, elle se débarassera de ce nom étranger ». Et, afin de conserver la mémoire de notre père, quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, nous parlons italiens. Voilà Yuki, tu connais l'un des moments les plus pénibles de ma vie. Un jour, je te dirais ce qui s'est passé par la suite, mais pas encore.**

Il s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes. Yuki le rejoint et le prit dans ses bras.

- **Yuki : merci de me faire confiance. Je, je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça.**

**- Shuishi : (entre deux sanglots) un jour, je te le jure, je te dirais tout…**

**- Yuki : (le serrant un peu plus contre lui) rien ne presse, on a la vie devant nous…**

Le chanteur n'avait pas bien compris le sens de ces paroles. L'écrivain consola son amant pendant quelques heures, avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme. Il le porta dans leur lit.

**- Yuki : _sous son apparence fragile, il est bien plus fort que moi. A New-York il m'a sauvé, il m'aide chaque jour à remonter, alors que lui aussi a souffert. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'avoir dans ma vie un ange tel que lui ? Désormais, je vais faire de mon mieux pour veiller sur lui et pour lui montrer que, moi aussi, je l'aime…_**

La nuit tomba sur la ville et sur les deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre. Des surprises les attendaient encore, mais rien ne pourrait troubler leur sommeil…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** pensées en italique. Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

-** Shuishi : Yuki, aujourd'hui ma sœur vient un moment, ça te gêne pas ?**

**- Yuki : (se rappelle de l'inargumène) non,non.**

A ce même moment on sonna.

-** Yuki : bonjour, vampirella…**

**- Julia : bonjour Monsieur l'écrivain cynique.**

**- Shuishi : _on dirait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas_ ça va Julia ?**

**- Julia : très bien, merci !**

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-** ???: t'es là Eiri ?**

**- Yuki : oui, viens Tatsuha.**

Le jeune homme les rejoignit dans le salon.

-** Tatsuha : salut Shuishi !**

Il se tourna vers Julia. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les battements de leurs cœurs accélérèrent. Est-ce ça le coup de foudre ?

- **Tatsuha : bonjour mademoiselle…**

**- Julia : bonjour.**

Ils restèrent muets, ne sachant quoi dire.

- **Tatsuha : _elle porte une jupe assez courte en dentelle et un corset avec des broderies. Elle a des bas résilles et de grosses chaussures. Elle est tout en noir. Elle a des yeux splendides. Elle est magnifique._**

**- Julia : _il n'a pas de style particulier pourtant il a quelque chose de sexy. Il est vraiment séduisant._**

Yuki et Shuishi les regardaient et, l'écrivain décida de rompre leurs contemplation.

- **Yuki : Tatsuha, Julia est la petite sœur de Shuishi.**

**- Tatsuha : Enchanté Julia…**

**- Julia : Julia Della Nova. Et Vous ?**

**- Tatsuha : Tatsuha Uesugi.**

**- Julia : Enchantée.**

Ils s'assirent. Midi sonna.

- **Julia : Je, je vais vous faire à manger si vous voulez bien.**

**- Shuishi : génial !!!!**

La jeune fille s'enfuit dans la cuisine, trop troublé par le nouveau venu.

- **Yuki : tu t'es encore enfuit du temple Tatsu ?**

**- Tatsuha : oui, j'ai pris des vacances. _cette fille est si belle_ Elle a quel âge ta sœur ?**

**- Shuishi : seize ans, pourquoi ?**

**- Tatsuha : pour rien du tout. _elle est plus jeune que moi, pourtant…_**

Dans la cuisine.

- **Julia : _pourquoi est-ce que ce mec me fait un tel effet ?_ Shui-chan, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?**

**- Shuishi : (entre dans la pièce) qu'est ce que tu veux, petite sœur ?**

**- Julia : il a quel âge Tatsuha ?**

**- Shuishi : comme moi, pourquoi ?**

**- Julia : pour rien. C'est prêt !**

Ils se mirent à table. Alors que le chanteur servait tout le monde, les frères Uesugi scrutaient d'un air méfiant le contenu de leurs assiettes.

- **Yuki : dit-moi, Vampirella, c'est quoi que tu nous a fait ?**

**- Julia : si tu m'appelles encore un fois comme ça, tu te prends mon poing dans la gueule. Et mon plat se sont des pâtes à la carbonara, que mon frère adore.**

**- Yuki : t'as un langage tellement délicat… Et il y a quoi dans ce plat ?**

**- Julia : (énervée) du cyanure.**

**- Yuki ???**

**- Shuishi : c'est des pâtes avec de la crème fraîche et des lardons.**

**- Yuki : Ah…**

**- Shuishi : bon appétit !!!**

**- Tatsuha : _c'est dur !!_**

**- Yuki :_ c'est pas assez cuit_**

**- Shuishi : tu cuisines toujours aussi bien !!**

**- Julia : merci .**

**- Yuki : tu plaisantes ?? C'est pas cuit !!**

La jeune fille serra les poings pour pas lui en coller une.

- **Julia : mes pâtes sont aldente, comme ont les fait chez nous !!**

**- Shuishi : c'est vrai tu sais.**

**- Tatsuha : _son accent italien est trop craquant_**

Au dessert, Julia amena une tarte aux fraises.

- **Yuki : tu ne mange pas que de la viande saignante Vampirella ?**

**- Julia : (se levant) Basta cosi !!(1)**

Elle prit son verre et le renversa sur la tête de l'écrivain. Tatsuha piqua un fou rire et le chanteur tentait de s'excuser.

- **Tatsuha : elle a du caractère (mort de rire)**

**- Yuki : elle va voir cette petite peste !! (très en colère)**

**- Shuishi : non, attend… Il ne faut pas la mettre en colère…**

**- Yuki : et moi non plus !!**

Il se tourna vers la belle en noir.

- **Yuki : si t'es en pleine crise d'adolescence, je vais te calmer !!**

**- Julia : ah oui ? Vos sarcasmes ne m'impressionnent pas.**

**- Yuki : (sur le point d'exploser) la ferme petite peste !!**

Et bam un coup de pied qui fit voltiger le blond à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- **Julia : on réfléchit avant de s'attaquer à quelqu'un. Au revoir et au plaisir.**

Elle s'en alla mais Tatsuha la suivit. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Dans l'appartement.

- **Yuki : c'est un danger public ta sœur !!**

**- Shushi : (yeux larmoyants) pardon mon Yuki !!!!**

**- Yuki : va falloir te faire pardonner (sourire pervers)**

**- Shuishi : comment ?**

Son amant se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Il l'emmena dans la chambre.

Dehors :

- **Tatsuha : Julia !!**

**- Julia : oui ?**

**- Tatsuha : tu veux boire un verre ?**

**- Julia : volontiers.**

(1) Ca suffit !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** pensées en italique

* * *

Tatsuha et Julia était dans un café.

- **Tatsuha : tu m'as fait rire tout à l'heure.**

**- Julia : parce que j'ai rembarré ton frère ?**

**- Tatsuha : oui. C'est rare que les gens osent lui tenir tête. T'es une fille dangereuse.**

**- Julia : (sourire) et encore tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère.**

**- Tatsuha : mademoiselle aurait-elle mauvais caractère ?**

**- Julia : oui, assez. Mais dit moi, tu habites ici ?**

**- Tatsuha : non, j'habite au temple avec mon père. Je suis censé devenir moine.**

**- Julia : je ne te vois pas du tout faire ça.**

**- Tatsuha : pourquoi ?**

**- Julia : parce que tu as l'air d'aimer jouer les Don Juan.**

**- Tatsuha : (soupirs) tu démasques toujours aussi vite les gens ?**

**- Julia : oui, c'est comme ça.**

**- Tatsuha : je vais aller à mon hôtel, avant qu'il ne ferme.**

**- Julia : viens chez moi si tu veux, ça te coûtera rien.**

**- Tatsuha : dans ce cas… _elle est folle_ Tu vis seule ?**

**- Julia : tout à fait.**

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à un joli petit appartement. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé. Ils allumèrent la télévision mais le film ne les intéressa pas longtemps. Tatsuha se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- **Tatsuha : t'es folle de m'avoir invité alors qu'on est seul.**

**- Julia : non, au contraire, je sais ce que je fais.**

**- Tatsuha : parfait…**

Ils prirent à peine le temps d'aller dans la chambre. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a douze heures. Les gens diraient qu'elle est une fille facile et lui un coureur de jupons ; mais ils s'en moquaient. Cette nuit, ils allaient en profiter.

Le lendemain, au studio.

-** Shuishi : bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**- Hiro et Suguru : salut !**

**- K : t'es presque en retard.**

**- Shuishi : désolé, mais j'ai du aider Yuki à ranger avant de partir.**

**- Hiro : une dispute ?**

**- Shuishi : oui. Entre lui et ma sœur.**

**- Hiro : (terreur dans les yeux)Julia est ici ???**

**- Shuishi : viii.**

**- Hiro : au secours…**

**- Sakano : c'est pas tout mais il faudrait s'y mettre !**

L'enregistrement de leur nouveau single se passa plutôt bien et Shindô put rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

L'appartement était vide. Yuki était sorti. Le chanteur allait dans la cuisine lorsque on ouvrit la porte. Une silhouette se dessinait à l'entrée. Le regard de Shuishi se voila de terreur.

**- ???: je suis revenu, Shuishi…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **pensées en italique

**Note1: **laissez moi pleins de reviews please!!! Qui veut la suite?

* * *

Shuishi poussa un cri lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette qui se dessinait devant lui. Un voile de terreur s'empara alors de ses yeux violets.

**- ???: bonjour mon petit Shuishi. J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver tu sais.**

**- Shuishi : (terrorisé) va t-en !**

La forme avança doucement vers lui.

-** ???: tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ?**

**- Shuishi : Casse-toi !!!**

Le chanteur se retrouva bientôt coincé entre le coin de la pièce et son passé.

-** ???: ça me déçoit. Tu es toujours aussi faible.**

**- Shuishi : (tombe à genoux sur le sol) C'est pas vrai.**

**- ???: (s'avançant encore) si, regarde. Tu trembles comme un enfant, comme avant.**

La personne le gifla violemment mais le jeune homme n'avait pas la force de se défendre.

Yuki était allé faire un tour pour stimuler son imagination. Il était d'assez bonne humeur. Il sortit les clés de l'appartement mais vit qu'elle était entre-ouverte. C'était peut-être un cambrioleur. Il entra à pas de loups et s'empara de l'arme cachée dans l'entrée. Il s'avança et entendit la voix de son amant.

**- Shuishi : (en pleurs) arrête de me frapper…**

L'écrivain vit un homme entrain de frapper sa petite boule rose, à terre et en pleurs. Cette ordure allait le payer.

**- Yuki : (brandissant son revolver) lâchez-le immédiatement !**

**- ???: (se retournant) casse-toi le blondinasse !**

**- Shuishi : (pleure toujours) Yuki… attention…**

**- Yuki : vous êtes qui d'abord ?**

**- ???: Senyaki Shindô, son oncle et père adoptif. A présent laissez nous, nous avons des choses à régler tous les deux.**

**- Yuki : (s'approchant avec son arme, lueur meurtrière dans les yeux) Si vous lui voulez quelque chose, c'est avec moi qu'il va falloir s'arranger.**

L'homme donna un dernier coup de pied à Shuishi et s'avança vers Yuki. Erreur. L'écrivain était furieux désormais. Il assena un violent coup de revolver sur la tempe de Senyaki, qui s'écroula sous le choc. Il prit le téléphone et appela la police. Elle vint le chercher dans les cinq minutes. Une fois le calme revenu, Yuki accourut vers son amant, au sol, blessé et en pleurs. Il l'enlaça.

- **Yuki : c'est fini Shui-chan, c'est fini.**

**- Shuishi : (tremble) tu, tu m'as sauvé, merci…**

**- Yuki : viens, on va s'asseoir sur le canapé, tu veux bien ?**

Il hocha la tête. L'écrivain installa le chanteur et entreprit de le soigner.

**- Shuishi : cet homme est méchant.**

Il parlait comme un enfant et voyant la détresse dans ses yeux, le blond le prit dans ses bras.

**- Yuki : la fois où j'étais passé chez toi, je n'avais vu que ta mère, enfin ta tante.**

**- Shuishi : (petite voix) c'est normal. Il sort de prison.**

**- Yuki : pourquoi ?**

Shuishi se remit à pleurer.

- **Yuki : (le berçant) Shui-chan, c'est fini. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais t'approcher.**

**- Shuishi : (enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de son amant) il nous battait, Julia et moi.**

**- Yuki : c'est pour ça qu'il a été enfermé ?**

**- Shuishi : oui… Tu sais, j'ai essayé de protéger Julia de toutes mes forces mais il était trop fort pour moi. Il l'a quand même blessée. Ca a été l'enfer pendant cinq ans. Tous les jours. Puis, quand j'avais dix ans, on l'a arrêté. On a déménagé et on en a plus jamais parlé. C'était le sujet tabou à la maison.**

Il se remit à trembler.

- **Yuki : c'est fini. Tu ne dois plus avoir peur.**

Le chanteur releva un instant la tête.

- **Shuishi : dans tes bras, je me sens en sécurité, Yuki…**

Il s'endormit, exténué. L'écrivain le regardait dormir. Il caressa ses cheveux roses.

- **Yuki : _en plus d'avoir vécu l'enfer enfant, il a été violé pour me protéger. Maintenant, s'en est trop. Il ne doit plus être blessé. Il faut que je le protège car, même s'il ne le sait pas, il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde._**

Deux jours plus tard, au studio.

Yuki avait du y aller lui aussi. C'était une idée de Seguchi.

**- Shuishi : (ayant prit le bras droit de Yuki en otage) bonjour tout le monde !!!!!**

**- Hiro : salut.**

**- Suguru : tiens bonjour Yuki.**

**- Yuki : 'lut.**

**- K : vous êtes à l'heure !!**

**- Sakano : on va pouvoir tourner le clip !!**

**- Seguchi : j'espère bien. Merci d'être venu Yuki.**

Alors qu'il allait commencer, un visiteur arriva.

-** Julia : bonjour tout le monde !!**

**- Hiro : _non pas elle_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Julia : buongiorno !!!!**

Hiro fit volte-face en entendant la voix.

- **Hiro : tout mais pas elle !**

**- Shuishi : salut petite sœur !!**

**- Yuki : tss Vampirella est de retour**

**- Sakano : on peut commencer à le tourner ce clip ?**

Julia s'approcha discrètement du guitariste et se faufila, sans bruit, derrière lui.

-** Julia : bouh !**

Hiro sursauta et poussa un cri. Il se retourna vivement.

-** Hiro : grrrrrrrr, espèce de…**

Shuishi et Suguru pouffaient de rire, tandis que K arma son magnum et le pointa sur la belle italienne.

-** K : tu vas t'asseoir !**

Elle le fixa d'un air dédaigneux.

-** Julia : no, ta mère t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de jouer avec ça ?**

Elle fit voltiger 'arme grâce à un coup de pied tourné. Tous restèrent ébahis. En effet, personne n'osait tenir tête à K et à son magnum.

-** Julia : (s'arrangeant les cheveux) je n'aime pas qu'on me menace.**

**- Hiro : va t-en Julia !**

**- Julia : (mine boudeuse) t'es méchant avec moi …**

Le guitariste passa derrière son meilleur ami et Suguru.

-** Yuki : t'as peur de la petite peste en noir ?**

**- Hiro : cette fille est un démon ! Une diablesse !!**

**- Seguchi : enfin, voyons. Mlle Della Nova n'est qu'une jeune fille.**

**- Sakano : inoffensive et innocente.**

**- Shuishi : non, pas vraiment…**

Julia s'assit sur la table.

-** Julia : ne vous occupez pas de moi et tournez votre clip. Je suis là pour ça.**

**- Hiro : non !! Je peux pas jouer si elle est là !!**

**- Julia : (sourire mauvais) très bien, je pars, mais tu me le paieras mon petit Hiro…**

Elle s'éclipsa sans bruit. Le guitariste s'écroula sur une chaise.

- **Hiro : je vais mourir si je me retrouve seul avec elle !!**

**- Shuishi : mais non, tu sais bien qu'elle ne te tue jamais pour de bon.**

Cette dernière remarque laissa tous les autres perplexes.

- **Yuki : elle t'a fait quoi ?**

**- Hiro : …**

**- Shuishi : disons qu'elle adore « jouer » avec Hiro…**

**- Suguru : c'est-à-dire ?**

**- Shuishi : elle l'a enfermé dans une cave, l'a attaché à un fauteuil et j'en passe…**

**- Yuki : elle est complètement folle ta sœur !!**

**- Shuishi : viii des fois elle est, un peu, sadique…**

Et ce fut sur ces paroles enjouées que le tournage du clip commença.

Le lendemain.

Le portable de Yuki sonna.

- **Yuki : oui ?**

**- Julia : c'est la sœur de Shui-chan. J'aimerais te parler seul à seul s'il te plaît.**

**- Yuki : pourquoi ?**

**- Julia : s'il te plaît, c'est au sujet de mon frère.**

**- Yuki : viens ici, maintenant. Ton frère ne rentre que ce soir.**

**- Julia : grazie.(1)**

Il raccrocha.

Mais pourquoi Julia voulait-elle parler à Yuki ?

(1) merci


	8. Chapter 8

-** Julia : merci de me recevoir.**

**- Yuki : je t'en prie. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?**

**- Julia : de mon frère.**

**- Yuki : je t'écoute.**

**- Julia : notre oncle, Senyaki Shindô va être remis en liberté pour de bon, malgré ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois. De plus, dans cet ville, Shuishi a énormément souffert. Puis il a reçu ça.**

Elle lui tendit plusieures feuilles de papiers avec les inscriptions suivantes : « A bas les Bad Luck » ou « les gays doivent disparaître ».

-** Yuki : il ne m'a rien dit.**

**- Julia : je ne lui ai pas montré. Vous savez, les Bad Luck vont bientôt arrêter. Hiro veux retourner en médecine et Suguru a d'autres projets. Vous, vous pouvez écrire n'importe où. Alors, partez tous les deux, allez où vous voulez, mais loin d'ici !!**

**- Yuki : et toi, que penses-tu de notre relation ? Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.**

**- Julia : pour moi, vous êtes celui qui a remplit d'étoiles les yeux de mon frère, celui qui a volé son cœur.**

L'écrivain fut touché par ces paroles.

- **Yuki : je vais y réfléchir.**

**- Julia : merci beaucoup.**

Elle quitta les lieux.

Le blond s'installa sur le sofa.

-** Yuki : la petite peste a raison. Ici, on ne sera jamais totalement heureux. Il y a les médias qui nous traquent et le passé de Shindô. J'ai une idée.**

Il passa un coup de fil à Seguchi et se renseigna sur la date du dernier concert des Bad Luck.

Plus tard.

Un cyclone rose pénétra dans l'appartement.

- **Shuishi : Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**- Yuki : oui, suis là.**

Le chanteur lui sauta dessus.

- **Shuishi : tu m'as manqué !!**

**- Yuki : pas toi.**

Le jeune homme se raidit.

- **Yuki : je plaisante (c'est nouveau ça). Je voulais te demander quelque chose.**

**- Shuishi : (surpris) vas-y mon Yuki !!**

**- Yuki : la semaine prochaine, après ton dernier concert, tu voudrais bien me faire visiter ton pays ?**

**- Shuishi : tu veux qu'on aille en Italie ??**

**- Yuki : (soupirs) oui, baka.**

**- Shuishi : avec plaisir mon Yukiiii chériiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!**

Il commença à sauter de partout sous le regard désespéré de l'écrivain.

Deux jours après.

Yuki avait prévenu sa maison d'édition qu'il leur enverrait les manuscrits. Il avait acheté les billets d'avion et commençait à préparer les valises, pendant que son amant répétait pour le concert. Aujourd'hui, sa sœur, Mika, lui rendait visite.

- **Yuki : salut.**

**- Mika : c'est une blague, ce voyage en Italie ?**

**- Yuki : absolument pas. Nous partons dimanche.**

**- Mika : et papa ? Tu as pensé à lui ? Tu devais aller le voir.**

**- Yuki : j'irais.**

**- Mika : c'est vrai ? quand ?**

**- Yuki : (grand sourire) quand les crocodiles voleront et que les poules auront des dents.**

**- Mika : (en colère) baka, je suis sérieuse, moi.**

**- Yuki : et moi aussi. Dimanche nous partons, point barre.**

**- Mika : et pour combien de temps.**

**- Yuki : indéterminé.**

**- Mika : je vois, il est si important pour toi ?**

**- Yuki : bien plus que tu peux le croire.**

**- Mika : très bien au revoir.**

Le jour du concert arriva bien vite. Ce samedi soir resterait gravé longtemps dans le cœur des fans et des Bad Luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** pensées en italique.

**Note1:** (chibi eyes larmoyants) des reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Dimanche matin.

- **Shuishi : Yuki !!!!! Réveille-toi !!!! On part aujourd'hui !!**

**- Yuki : grrmmh.**

**- Shuishi : (le secouant comme un prunier) allez !!! vite !!!**

**- Yuki : (balançant l'oreiller) j'arrive…**

Il se leva et poussa un cri quand il vit l'heure.

- **Yuki : tu te fous de moi ??? C'est à peine huit heures et on embarque à quinze heures !!!**

**- Shuishi : (air penaud) désolé… Mais je suis tellement impatient… Gomen…**

**- Yuki : (énorme soupir) c'est bon, tant pis.**

Dimanche midi.

Yuki n'en pouvait plus. Son amant s'était transformé en véritable tsunami rose.

- **Yuki : arrête de bouger une seconde, tu me donnes le tournis !!!**

**- Shuishi : pardon…**

**- Yuki : prend ta valise et on y va, tu m'as saoulé.**

**- Shuishi : oui Yuki. Gomen.**

L'écrivain tapota la tête de son amant et ferma la porte de l'appartement. Ils prirent un taxi.

Dimanche, une heure avant le départ, enregistrement des bagages.

- **Hôtesse : vous allez où ?**

**- Yuki : à Rome.**

**- Hôtesse : parfait, combien de bagages ?**

**- Yuki : deux valises et la chose rose.**

L'hôtesse se tourna vers Shuishi.

- **Shuishi : mais euhhh !! Michanttt Yukiii !! Madame l'hôtesse, y veut m'enfermer dans la soute!!!!**

**- Hôtesse : (stoïque) deux valises ?**

**- Yuki : (amusé) oui.**

Leurs bagages partirent sur le tapis roulant et ils rejoignirent leur porte. Yuki s'installa sur un siège.

- **Shuishi : Yukiiii regarde !! Il y a un avion !!!**

**- Yuki : (blasé) c'est normal. On est dans un aéroport…**

Près d'eux, plusieurs couples et des enfants.

- **Petite fille : regarde maman !! Le monsieur il a des cheveux roses !!!**

**- Dame : c'est pas malheureux d'être excentrique comme ça.**

**- Shuishi : (tire la langue) vieille vache !!**

**- Dame : (offensé) petit con, je vais…**

**- Yuki : vous allez lui faire quoi ? Shuishi tu t'asseois et tu te tais.**

La dame tourna la tête et alla plus loin.

Dimanche, embarquement.

-** Hôtesse : vos places sont là messieurs.**

Le chanteur prit place près de hublot et Yuki s'installa à côté de lui. L'avion décolla.

-** Shuishi : Waaaaaaaaa, c'est beau !! Yuki, les nuages !!!**

**- Yuki : oui.**

Il se replongea dans son livre.

- **Shuishi : on est haut dans le ciel !!! Tu crois qu'on va voir des oiseaux ?**

**- Yuki : pourquoi ? Tu veux leur signer un autographe ?**

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, blessé par la remarque.

- **Yuki : (lui prenant la main) désolé Shui-chan.**

Il leva ses grands yeux violets vers lui.

-** Shuishi : mon Yuki !!!!**

**- Yuki : calme-toi, s'il te plaît.**

**- Shuishi : Haï !**

Le chanteur finit par s'assoupir un petit moment et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

-**Yuki_ : il est vraiment mignon comme ça. J'aurais envie de le croquer, mais c'est pas le moment_**

Dimanche, milieu du trajet.

- **Shuishi : bisou !**

**- Yuki : (posant son livre) quoi ?**

**- Shuishi : ze veux un bisou !**

**- Yuki : pas ici.**

**- Shuishi : mais !! le trajet est encore long ! Juste un, s'il te plaît !!**

**- Yuki : (en ayant envie lui aussi) très bien, mais après t'es sage jusqu'à l'arrivée, ok ?**

**- Shuishi : promis mon Yuki !**

**- Yuki : parfait.**

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement mais assez rapidement. Près d'eux.

- **Petite fille : maman, ils se sont embrassés les messieurs !!!**

**- Dame : pfff, viens on va s'asseoir, c'est obscène.**

L'écrivain soupira à cette remarque et reprit sa lecture.

Arrivée.

Ils attérirent enfin et récupérèrent leurs bagages. Un taxi les emmena à leur hôtel. C'était le début d'un séjour particulier pour nos deux amants.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Après s'être dans leur hôtel du centre de Rome, nos deux amants allèrent faire un petit tour.

- **Yuki : tu n'es pas trop triste que Bad Luck ça soit fini ?**

**- Shuishi : bien sûr, mais nous devions arrêter avant que notre succès décline. De plus, on voulait passer à autre chose.**

**- Yuki : très bien. Tu me fais visiter la ville ? Tu es né ici après tout.**

**- Shuishi : viiiii !! Mais tu sais, il faut au moins une semaine pour tout visiter. En plus, en Italie, il y a pleins de choses à voir !! La tour de Pise, les œuvres d'art à Florence, les ruines à Pompei et…**

**- Yuki : stop ! Pour le moment on est à Rome. Alors, du calme.**

**- Shuishi : Haï ! Viens, on va à la Place Saint Pierre !**

**- Yuki : si tu veux.**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Vatican. Ils firent la queue pour entrer dans la somptueuse église, certainement l'une des plus belles au monde. Ensuite, ils parcoururent les musées et la chapelle Sixtine. A midi, ils laissèrent l'enceinte sacré et allâmes dans un restaurant du centre ville. Ils s'installèrent en terasse.

-** Yuki : les italiens sont tous aussi bruyants ??**

**- Shuishi : viiiiii !!!!!**

**- Yuki : maintenant je sais de qui tu tiens…**

**- Serveur : Che cosa volete ? _(qu'est ce que vous voulez ?)_**

**- Shuishi : tu veux manger quoi mon Yuki ?**

**- Yuki : (grimace) ce que tu veux, je ne comprends rien à la carte.**

**- Shuishi : des lasagnes alors, c'est trop bon tu verras !!**

L'après-midi, ils se rendirent au Colisée puis dans un beau jardin public pour se reposer. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue (encore !) devant le marchand de crêpes, le chanteur observait les couples d'amoureux qui se promenaient, main dans la main. L'écrivain s'aperçut bien vite de la mine triste de son amant.

- **Yuki : c'est ce que tu voudrais ?**

**- Shuishi : (relevant la tête) quoi donc ?**

**- Yuki : qu'on se ballade comme eux, main dans la main.**

A cette pensée, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses rougit violemment, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

- **Shuishi : (entortillant ses doigts) c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien, mais, toi, tu… ça ne te dit peut-être rien…enfin…**

**- Yuki : baka.**

Il lui prit la main et le tira un peu plus loin.

-** Yuki : on achètera des crêpes ailleurs.**

Les yeux de Shuishi brillaient. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Yuki s'installa confortablement devant la télévision afin de regarder les informations, lorsqu'une tornade stoppa devant l'écran.

- **Shuishi : (sautillant sur place) mon Yuki !!!**

**- Yuki : pousse toi, je vois plus l'image !!**

**- Shuishi : mais mon Yuki !!! Ce soir ze vais t'emmener …**

**- Yuki : ferme là et pousse toi ! Tu me parleras après !! Fais chier.**

Le chanteur baissa la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit par terre, dos au mur et commença à pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Après quelques minutes, l'écrivain entendit des sanglots : il l'avait encore fait pleuré. Il alla le rejoindre.

-** Yuki : lève-toi Shuishi !**

**- Shuishi : va voir ta télé.**

**- Yuki : _c'est rare qu'il me réponde comme ça._ J'ai vraiment du le blesser. Ecoute, je, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.**

**- Shuishi : moi j'en ai marre que tu me traites si mal !!! (pleure encore plus) Moi je t'aime, et toi, tu…**

Yuki le prit en poids et le posa sur le lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'obligea à le regarder.

- **Yuki : Shui-chan, je suis désolé. Je fais des efforts, je te le jure.**

**- Shuishi : (moue boudeuse) Yuki…**

**- Yuki : non, pas Yuki. Tu peux m'appeler Eiri si tu veux, d'accord.**

**- Shuishi : mirki. Mais je boude.**

**- Yuki : (étonné) encore ?**

**- Shuishi : (ne tenant plus) bisoussssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!**

Et il lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. La suite des câlins devraient attendre cette nuit car ils devaient aller à la fontaine de Trevi.

- **Shuishi : t'as vu, comme elle est belle cette fontaine le soir ? (_Note de l'auteur : les éclairages la rendent légèrement bleutée et l'eau est éclairée)_**

**- Yuki : c'est où qu'on va après ?**

**- Shuishi : sur les bords du Tibre…**

La nuit s'annonçait magique, d'autant plus que Yuki s'était décidé à dévoiler ses sentiments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits: **chanson à la comédie musicale Cindy. Persos à l'auteur du manga sauf Julia.

**Note:** pensées en italique.

**Note1: **et voilà, c'est fini. Pouvez-vous me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis général? Mirki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ils s'installèrent sur les bords du Tibre. Les étoiles brillaient délicatement dans le ciel noir. La lune, diaphane et ronde, veillait sur la population. Dans les eaux du fleuve se reflétaient la lumière des cieux. Le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était magique _(note de l'auteur : Rome la nuit, c'est féérique !!)._

- **Shuishi : quand j'étais enfant, je venais souvent ici. J'adore cette vue.**

**- Yuki : c'est vrai que c'est beau.**

**- Shuishi : on reste combien de temps ici ? C'est pour savoir ce que je peux te faire visiter.**

**- Yuki : ça dépend de ce que tu veux.**

Une chanson s'éleva derrière eux

« **Ils ont beau nous dire  
Que c'est un monde sans avenir**

(Shuishi) _Notre avenir est entre nos mains_ . _C'est avec toi que je l'imagine._

**Qu'est c'qu'ils ont dans la tête  
Tous ces gourous de la planète**

(Yuki) _Fuir les médias et fuir les problèmes_ . _Ne plus s'occuper des préjugés_

Ils ont beau nous annoncer le pire  
Tous les matins

(Yuki) _N'écoutons plus leurs prédictions fatalistes._ _Ne croyons pas en ces mensonges_ .

(Yuki) . 

**  
Je veux croire encore à l'être humain  
Et croire à demain**

(Shuishi) _Il faut continuer à espérer. _ _Et à croire en notre futur__**  
**_**  
Ils menacent de salir  
L'eau que l'on boit  
L'air qu'on respire**

(Yuki) _Ne laissons plus personne nous souiller et nous gâcher la vie _

**  
Faisons taire ces prophètes de malheur  
Et remettons nos montres à l'heure**

(Shuishi) _Prenons notre vie en main_

**A nous deux nous les ferons mentir  
Si tu veux**

(Y et S) _Ensemble, faisons les mentir…_

**Fous d'amour et de désir  
Dans ce monde sans avenir**

(Yuki) _Je t'aime à la folie, j'espère que tu le sais. Tu es le seul à m'avoir sauvé dans ce monde cruel._

**A nous deux on se fera un monde à part  
Un monde à part pour notre histoire**

(Shuishi) _Je rêve de vivre à tes côtés. J'aimerais construire ma vie avec toi._

**Il suffira pour nous d'y croire à genoux  
Tous nos rêves tous nos rires  
Ne sont pas là pour mourir**

(Yuki) _Tous nos souvenirs sont gravés en moi à jamais. Jamais je ne laisserais mourir ta mémoire._

**Quelque part on se fera un monde à part  
On réinventera l'histoire**

(Shuishi) _On bâtira quelque chose tous les deux. On oubliera leurs préjugés._

**On se fera un monde à part  
Un monde à nous**

(Yuki) _Ensemble, on créera notre chez nous  
_  
**Ils ont beau nous prédire  
La fin du monde tout les mille ans**

(Shuishi) _Peu importe, tant que je suis dans tes bras_

**Pour nous tout ce qui compte  
C'est aujourd'hui, c'est maintenant**

(Yuki) _Je veux seulement vivre l'instant présent, avec toi  
_  
**L'éclat d'une comète peut faire sauter  
Toute la planète**

(Shuishi) _Rien ne sera plus violent que ce que j'éprouve pour toi_

**Soyons téméraires et aimons nous  
Comme des fous**

(Yuki) _Notre volonté nous aideras à tout surmonter  
_  
**Fous d'amour et de désir  
Dans ce monde sans avenir**

(Yuki) _Je te désire autant que je t'aime. Je croyais ne pas avoir d'avenir avant que tu apparaisses._

**A nous deux on se fera un monde à part  
Un monde à part pour notre histoire**

(Shuishi) _On créera se monde à part, je te le promets_

**Il suffira pour nous d'y croire à genoux  
Tous nos rêves tous nos rires  
Ne sont pas là pour mourir**

(Yuki) _Nos rêves et nos projets sont désormais indissociables de toi_

**Quelque part on se fera un monde à part  
On réinventera l'histoire  
On se fera un monde à part  
Un monde à nous**

(Shuishi) _Ce monde à nous, nous allons l'inventer, pour rester ensemble à jamais, si tu veux._ »

- **Yuki : Shui-chan, tu as raison. Ensemble, construisons un monde à nous, loin de notre passé et de nos blessures.**

**- Shuishi : tu, tu le veux vraiment toi aussi ?**

Il se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard ambré dans le sien. Il lui prit les mains.

- **Yuki : oui, et on peut même rester ici si tu veux.**

**- Shuishi : c'est, c'est un rêve… Jamais je n'aurais espérer ça… C'est fantastique.**

**- Yuki : non, c'est normal. Shui-chan, je t'aime.**

Il l'embrassa. Cette nuit, ils poseraient la première pierre de leur avenir.

Deux ans après.

Hiro était en troisième année de médecine et s'était fiancée à… à Julia. Personne ne s'y attendait. Suguru a obtenu son diplôme et va entrer dans une école d'art et spectacle. Yuki et Shuishi vivent dans un grand appartement avec vue sur le Tibre. L'écrivain continu de publier des romans en envoyant ses manuscrits au Japon. Il aimerait d'ailleurs les faire traduire en italien. L'ex-chanteur travaille dans la musique. Il s'occupe des relations entre l'Italie et le Japon, en partenariat avec Seguchi Toma. Yuki et Shuishi sont heureux désormais et vont se marier. Malgré leurs blessures, leurs différences et les autres, ils ont réussi, ensemble, à créer un monde rien qu'à eux.


End file.
